A Gift for a Boy who has Everything
by Boy On Strings
Summary: This is a Christmas story I'm writing as a thank you to a supportive fan. A story of Derek giving Jackson the gift of Stiles for Christmas.
1. Haunted by a Memory

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Teen Wolf, I don't make any money off this. This story has (or will have very soon) some graphic male/male sex, some of the guys may be underage, so if any of that is not your thing, I hope you find a different story to get some Holiday cheer from.**

**This is a special gift, to an amazing and creative and talented writer who has always supported me. I hope that its everything that she wanted, this is just the first part, the second part is coming tomorrow. It's a quick two chapter story.**

**It's a thank you for, somehow, even unintentionally, capturing perfectly the confusing duality that I live with every day of my life.**

**Merry Christmas, you'll get the rest of this tomorrow (or later today or whatever, _soon)._**

**I won't say who the prompt was for, but they know, and I know. Here was what they wrote:**

**_Derek/Jackson/Stiles_**

**_Jackson's been pining over the boy he left when Derek claimed him as a mate so Derek gets Jackson exactly what he wants for Christmas, Stiles in a bow! Maybe Derek wants that too. Maybe Stiles is the missing piece. Maybe they have sex under the Christmas tree!_**

**You're going to get all of that, and maybe a little bit more, but hopefully you love it all.**

* * *

><p>Jackson stood outside in the falling snow. He was looking longingly at a house across the street from him. Snowflakes caught on his eyelashes; he closed his eyes and shook his head to dislodge them. He shook the snowflakes free successfully but he couldn't free himself from the memories quite so easily.<p>

A year ago exactly, he had been in the front yard of the house he was looking at. Stiles had wanted to make a snowman. Jackson thought it was lame but he did what Stiles wanted because he loved him. They built the snowman, it had been malformed. One of its button eyes had been crooked. Stiles had poked him with the carrot they were going to use as the nose and broke it before they got to put it on. Stiles had frowned, looked so sad until Jackson kissed his cheek, warmed Stiles's skin with his hot breath.

Jackson opened his eyes; there was no snowman in the yard. The sheriff's car wasn't in the driveway. He wondered if they had gone out of town to visit family. No lights seemed to be on. It was early Christmas morning, perhaps Stiles was just asleep, alone. That would have been sad, for Stiles to be in his bed, not getting up because he didn't have anything to share with anyone on Christmas morning.

Last Christmas, that had been the last night Jackson had spent with Stiles, the last night he had kissed those soft lips, the last night he had spent curled warmly together. He'd taken Stiles's virginity that night. The very next day Derek had come for Jackson, made him a werewolf, and in so doing cemented the bond that had started with the claws in the back of his neck.

Derek told him he didn't know it was going to happen, hadn't ever heard any stories about it from his family. Jackson didn't regret Derek claiming him. Derek gave Jackson exactly what he needed, even if it wasn't precisely always what he wanted. Most of the time that was enough, but today it wasn't.

He saw Stiles fleetingly at school and over the summer. They never talked about what happened after Jackson had told him that he belonged to Derek now. Stiles had looked crushed, like Jackson had ripped his heart out of his chest and bit into it while staring him right in the face. In a way he probably had. Stiles had just said, "You can't choose who you love right?" That had been the last meaningful series of words they'd exchanged. Every conversation after that was tight, forced, and utterly vacant of any substance.

Jackson shook more snow from his hair, he had no idea how long he had been watching Stiles's house. He'd been there when the sun had come up, had been there for hours before the sky started to lighten. As bad as it was for Jackson, at least he had Derek. He wondered if Stiles had anyone, tried to ignore the stinging pain in his heart the thought brought him.

Jackson was startled when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out. Derek was calling him. He hadn't expected to hear from Derek today. They were together, but they didn't exactly live in each other's space every moment of every day. They were happy, Jackson was happy; it was just sometimes he thought he was missing something.

"Hello?" Jackson said after bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey," Derek said, "What are you doing today?"

Short and to the point, Jackson smiled, that was Derek to the letter. "I'm being an emo teenager, how about you?" Derek didn't respond right away, must have caught the trembling of Jackson's heart that gave away more of his emotions than he would have liked.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

Jackson grinned, Derek was terrible at doing the 'let's talk about how we feel' stuff. It was perfect because Jackson was terrible at it too. "I'm doing better now that you're checking up on me."

"If you don't have any plans, I'd like you to come over." Derek said.

There was something off about his voice, Jackson had heard Derek be furious, had heard Derek be tender, if he didn't know better he'd think that Derek sounded nervous. "Are you ok?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Derek said.

Jackson heard the thump-skip-thump in Derek's heartbeat that meant Derek was lying. Derek had to know that Jackson knew. Derek had trained him to be all the werewolf he could be, was proud of how far he had come considering he was a bitten and not born wolf. Derek told Jackson that he was born to be a werewolf, born to be with him. He'd been right on both accounts, and he forgave the few moments of weakness where Jackson regretted leaving behind his normal human life, and the normal human boy he had briefly come to love before Derek turned him.

"I'm on my way," Jackson said, "I was taking a walk; it'll take me an hour or so to get back to my car and make it over there."

"Take your time," Derek said. There was a brief pause where they listened to each other breathing. "Jackson?"

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"I can't wait to see you." Derek said right before he disconnected the line.

Jackson whistled to himself. Derek wasn't normally so vocal about how he felt. Jackson knew, knew in every touch, every kiss, every breath that Derek desperately loved him. They just never talked about it. Jackson had told Derek he loved him once. Derek hadn't said anything, just tightened his arms around Jackson's waist and kissed the back of his hair. It was enough.

Tomorrow was technically going to be their one year anniversary. Perhaps Derek was getting sentimental. Jackson chuckled to himself as he brushed the snow out of his hair with his gloved hand. Stranger things had happened, he couldn't think of any off the top of his head, but he was relatively sure they had.

He didn't quite jog back to his car, but he walked with a purpose, swift strides that ate the distance quickly and brought him back to the silver car he had parked a couple blocks from Stiles's house. He didn't look back as he walked away, wasn't sure he'd be able to keep walking if he did.

His car wasn't exactly meant to handle the unexpected amount of snow that Beacon Hills had gotten, but Jackson was an excellent driver. He tried to be excellent at everything he did, it was who he was. He navigated the roads in town with ease, the roads leading towards Derek's house on the edge of town weren't quite as simple but he made it in once piece.

Jackson took a deep breath before shutting the car off. Derek was standing on the porch of his house, his normal black leather jacket had been traded in for a longer black coat that came down to his knees, faded grey jeans visible below it. Derek took Jackson's breath away every time he saw him. He was gorgeous, confidant, and powerful.

He climbed out of the car, walked carefully over the tightly packed snow and ice. Derek had finished having his house rebuilt over the summer. Looking at the roof Jackson noticed a small trail of smoke coiling from the chimney. Jackson wanted to cover his cold nose with his hands, breath into the space to warm his face, but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of Derek. He wanted Derek to think of him as being strong and able to handle anything, even if it wasn't true just yet. It was curious that Derek was standing outside on the porch waiting for him rather than waiting inside.

"Hey," Jackson said as he came up on the porch, tucking his gloved hands into the pockets of the coat he was wearing.

Derek didn't say anything, watched his eyes, listened to his heart, and smelled the air to assess his mood. It was surreal sometimes even though he'd been living with the behavior for a year. He watched Derek calmly, in his mind thinking over and over again _'I am the master of my own emotions'_. It was probably stupid but it helped focus him.

He stood impassively as Derek's hands came out of his pockets. Derek took a step forward and grasped the loose ends of the scarf Jackson was wearing, tugged lightly. Jackson let Derek pull him, reveled in the closeness. He loved the way Derek nuzzled lightly against his cheek before kissing him. It was a soft kiss, gentle, it was a rare pleasure.

Jackson smiled against Derek's lips; maybe he was getting sentimental about the upcoming date. Derek pulled back, Jackson opened his mouth to ask Derek why he had been standing outside but Derek placed a finger over his lips to silence him. Jackson kissed Derek's finger but otherwise remained quiet and still, waiting for whatever it was that Derek wanted to say.

"I'm not very good at this," Derek said, "At talking, about being open about what I think and how I feel."

Jackson's eyes widened in shock but he remained quiet. That admission alone was practically more than he'd ever gotten out of Derek in the past. It was who Derek was, Jackson accepted that, loved him because and in spite of it.

"You deserve more than that." Derek wasn't looking Jackson in the eyes; he was staring over his shoulder out into the forest. It made Jackson nervous; he was suddenly terrified that Derek was telling him that what they had was over. His heart twisted painfully in his chest. Derek sensed the fear, pulled him close and wrapped him up in his strong arms. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not strong enough for that. I got you something though; something that I hope can make this work better for you."

Jackson opened his mouth to protest, but the pain and memories of his morning trip to Stiles's house was too fresh in his mind, he was afraid that Derek might misinterpret whatever he said as a lie. Jackson was happy with Derek, the guy wasn't perfect, but Jackson had a shit load of baggage too.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Derek said, "But I think you need this, even if you won't admit it." Derek was being cryptic; Jackson had no idea what he could possibly mean. Derek kissed him suddenly, it was fierce and possessive and everything that Jackson loved about Derek. One powerful hand gripped his hair; the other came to rest on the small of his back. Jackson wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, kissed him back just as passionately. This was where he belonged; it was almost everything he wanted.

Derek released him after a few moments. Jackson was slightly unsteady on his feet; Derek had that effect on him. Jackson watched as Derek took a deep calming breath, listened as Derek forced his heartbeat back into a steady rhythm. Derek opened the door and gestured for Jackson to head inside.

Jackson walked in, let Derek take his coat and scarf after he closed the door behind them. He was barely inside the threshold when the scent hit him full in the face. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes as a tidal wave of buried feelings crashed over him. He could hear it, probably should have been able to hear it from the porch but he'd been too distracted. It was the rabbit quick skipping beat of Stiles's heart.

Jackson could never forget it, had too many sleepless nights after last Christmas. He remembered the way Stiles had been nervous about his first time, trembling under Jackson's body. He remembered how warm his skin was while they were huddled close together under the covers of Stiles's bed. The wolf inside him howled out at the memory, it wanted to claim dominance over the human boy that it had never gotten a taste of, that it had missed by such a narrow measure of time.

Jackson closed his eyes, tried to rein in the rapid tailspin his emotions were whipping themselves into. What was Derek doing? Why had he brought Stiles here on Christmas? Derek had to know what had happened even though they never talked about it.

Derek's arms wrapped around Jackson from behind pulled him back against his chest. "You're ok." Derek whispered into his ear, "This is exactly what you've been wanting, what you've needed."

Jackson shook his head, wasn't sure what Derek was talking about. He let Derek lead him around toward the living room from the foyer. Derek's hands on his arms might have been the only thing keeping him from falling. He could hear the fire crackling in the hearth, a faint and distant popping second to the rapid fire thumping of the human heartbeat in the same room.

"You can stop this if you want to, at any time; all you have to do is say you don't want it." Derek whispered, Jackson knew that it was sub-audible for human hearing. "He wants this too, and so do I. We both want to give you what you want."

The fire was in Jackson's body now, racing along his spine and down into his gut. He wasn't sure exactly what Derek meant but in his mind he knew what he wanted it to mean, what he needed it to mean. He closed his eyes as they turned the corner.

The thumping rapid-fire beat ahead, the steady drumming beat against his back, Jackson was losing his mind under the pulse of two hearts, two hearts he loved. He knew he still loved Stiles, loved him desperately and wantonly. He had tried to tell himself that he didn't but he was wrong, he was so wrong and he knew in that moment, when he opened his eyes, that everything was going to be different by the time the sun had gone down. He didn't know what it would become, where what was going to happen would take them, but he knew that he had to find out.

Stiles was fidgeting next to the tree, his back was to Jackson. The lights in the room were off, the windows covered by thick curtains. Stiles stood in a half shadow, twinkling Christmas lights from the tree a halo of color in front of him, the flickering light of the fire danced along his back, the pale expanse of his neck gleamed. Jackson licked his lips, it was surreal, perfect. Stiles turned to look at him; he had a bow tied to his wrist, secured by a ribbon, wearing it like a watch.

"Heya Jackson," Stiles said. He was clearly nervous; his heart skipped every other beat when his eyes met Jackson's. "Merry Christmas…"

Jackson smiled, in that moment Stiles didn't seem at all hurt by what had happened between them. He wasn't looking at Derek even though he still had his hands on Jackson's arms. Stiles was looking at him, drinking in the sight of him, like somehow Jackson was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Stiles…" Jackson whispered. It sounded like a prayer to his ears. It was a prayer, a prayer that this wasn't a dream. He wished desperately that he wasn't going to wake up alone.

"So, there's not really any sexy way to say this but…" Stiles paused, licking his lips nervously. Jackson let out a tiny whine, probably too soft for Stiles to hear, but Derek's fingers worked soothingly on his arms. "Derek wanted to… uh… give me to you for Christmas." He pointed at the bow on his wrist as if that somehow validated what he was saying.

"I-is that what you want?" Jackson asked, though he was terrified to hear the answer.


	2. Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

**I'm glad so many people seem to like this. It's the first three way piece I've ever done, so be gentle in your reviews. Also this is extremely unbeta'd, actually close to my first draft. I figured you'd want it tonight so I'm posting it now, I'll clean it up soon.**

* * *

><p>Stiles looked at Derek over Jackson's shoulder, Jackson tilted his head to the side but Derek was standing directly behind him. There was no way he could crane his neck to see what the other werewolf's expression said. Derek's heartbeat was steady though. He sensed Derek nod at Stiles, felt the brush of Derek's chin against his shoulder.<p>

Stiles ran his hand nervously over his hair, licked his lips again and looked at the fireplace. "I'd… I'd do anything for you Jackson. Give anything to be with you, even if it's just for right now, even if I only get one more moment."

The words ripped a hole in Jackson's chest, spilled his heart out onto the floor. He wanted to say something but his throat constricted, his body seized up. Derek kissed the back of his hair lightly.

"We'll find a way to make it work," Derek whispered into his hair, loud enough that Stiles could hear it as well, "We can find a way to make it work for you."

Derek was right behind him, a werewolf just like him. Powerful, primal, he was the living embodiment of the supernatural world that Jackson had fought tooth and nail to get into so that he would be special. Stiles was right in front of him, he was fragile, human, everything that Jackson had tried to leave behind. Jackson was in the middle, caught between the human world and the supernatural world. He wasn't born a werewolf, he had made the choice to cross over, but he'd always be stuck in the middle, walking the line between the two. He never thought that he'd have someone to hold onto on each side.

He didn't know if this could work, didn't know if it was possible but he wanted it so badly. Suddenly, Stiles and Derek seemed like the two most generous people in the world. They were willing to set aside whatever they thought, whatever they wanted, however they felt about each other, all so that he could have them both. It was beautiful, it was everything he wanted, everything he could wish for, and on some level he hated himself for it. He was really as selfish as everyone had thought he was. He already had almost everything he'd ever wanted; he'd be greedy to hope for more.

He closed his eyes, his body started shaking. Derek's arms closed protectively around his waist. A moment later he felt Stiles's fingers curling into the front of his shirt, felt the soft brush of his short hair against his cheek. Derek was warm at his back, Stiles was nestled against his chest, his hands trembling gently between them. Stiles smelled afraid, Derek smelled worried. Rapid and steady heartbeats surrounded him, pinned him between their alternating rhythms.

"I don't deserve this," Jackson whispered, "Neither of you should have to go through this."

Jackson opened his eyes, Stiles was watching his face carefully. He sank into the warm brown irises of the first boy he had ever loved. He wasn't sure how he had gone a year without him, wasn't sure he could go another day.

"We talked about this Jackson," Stiles said, "Derek and I. The one thing that we agree on more than anything else is how much we love you. That's enough for us. However you want to handle it, even if…" Stiles faltered, his voice trailing off. Fear crept into the edges of his eyes. It choked off whatever he was going to say.

"Even if that means you want to leave one of us for the other one," Derek said, "We want to share you. We're both too selfish to let you go."

It made Jackson laugh, the absurdity of it, that they could somehow consider themselves selfish. Stiles made a shocked noise in his throat, it was the kind of noise that Jackson would have loved to hear coming out of him under different circumstances. Derek's fingers kneaded his sides gently. Jackson reached out, brushed his thumb along Stiles's cheek. The shorter boy tilted his head into the touch, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. Derek kissed the back of his hair again, encouraged him by pushing his hips slightly forward.

That was the end of Jackson's self-control. He couldn't hold back anymore, needed this, needed whatever it was going to become. The wolf in his mind howled out in victory, shivers ran down his spine. They could figure out all the mechanics of what they were going to do later, right now he needed to put out the raging heat that was beginning to tear through his body before it killed him.

He wrapped his hands around Stiles's waist firmly, fingers digging into Stiles's hips. Stiles made a startled noise and pulled his head back to look into Jackson's eyes. They looked at each other for only a moment. Jackson claimed Stiles's mouth eagerly. Stiles whined into the kiss, making the same desperate needy noises he made when Jackson had taken his virginity a year ago. Jackson's skin suddenly felt too tight, too hot.

Jackson sucked a desperate breath into his lungs; the air was thickening with lust, not just from Stiles but from Derek too. Derek's hands tightened on Jackson's sides, the barely functioning part of Jackson's mind was thrilled that Derek was reacting positively to Stiles, to the situation. Derek crowded against his back ground his hips into Jackson's ass.

Jackson sucked greedily at Stiles tongue when he licked against his lips. Stiles gasped, the wet noise settled low in Jackson's stomach. Jackson's claws tore through the back of Stiles's shirt. He let the sharp points drag lightly against the soft skin of the boy in his arms.

Stiles's head fell back; he let out a hissing exhale of breath. "Jackson… fuck… so sharp…" Stiles voice was broken, shaking. The wolf wanted him, wanted to hold him down, fuck him through the floor until he begged to be allowed to let the tension in his body go. Jackson growled hungrily, his wolf was always submissive to Derek's, but from Stiles, it could take whatever it wanted. His wolf _wanted_ and it _wanted now._

Derek hooked his arms over Jackson's elbows, forced his arms behind him. Jackson growled a warning and struggled but he had no leverage, Derek's strength was overwhelming. Derek's teeth closed over the back of his neck, Jackson froze in place even as Stiles ground their hips together. Jackson whined in apology to Derek even as he alternately pushed his hips forward into Stiles, grinding their groins together, and pushed back, grinding his ass into Derek's crotch. He was out of control, Derek knew it.

"Careful," Derek warned softly after releasing Jackson's neck from his teeth, "You're going to hurt him if you're not careful. You can't be as rough with him as you can be with me." Derek took the sting out of his words by licking the bite marks he'd left on Jackson's spine. "Let him have what he wants, you'll get what you want too, after you calm down a little."

Jackson made a needy whining noise, locked gazes with Stiles again. Brown eyes were blown open, pupils dilated to the point where the black almost swallowed up the brown. Stiles ran his fingers lightly under the edges of Jackson's shirt, got a leg between Jackson's so that they could both grind into each other's thighs.

The friction was good, Jackson's head rolled back and rested on Derek's shoulder. Soft, slick, wet heat trailed up over his throat and along his chin, then ran back down as Stiles's tongue got reacquainted with Jackson's skin. Stiles sank to his knees in front of Jackson, nosing into his crotch like it didn't matter that Jackson's pants were still in the way.

Derek growled his approval, nipped lightly behind Jackson's ear but didn't let his arms go, kept them interlocked with his own. Stiles mouthed Jackson's hardening cock through his jeans, the groan he let out muffled by the denim. Derek ground against his ass and Jackson didn't know what to do. He wanted to thrust forward and backwards at the same time. He was paralyzed, trapped between the two sensations. Jackson started whimpering, voice raw, they were driving him insane, the noise he was making as they teased his body was embarrassingly desperate but he couldn't stop himself.

Stiles got the hint that he should kick it up a notch when Derek made an encouraging grunt over Jackson's shoulder. He unbuttoned Jackson's jeans, unzipped them slowly. Stiles's breath was shallow, panting, and he hadn't even actually gotten his hands on Jackson's skin yet.

Jackson ground his teeth together, tried to quiet himself and looked down to see Stiles kneeling between his legs, almost reverently reaching into the front of Jackson's jeans and pressing his palm firmly against Jackson's now hard and straining dick. He choked out another tiny whine, flexed his arms against Derek's grip but it hadn't loosened.

"Easy," Derek commanded, "You want to make Stiles happy right?"

Jackson nodded, not trusting his voice. Derek rewarded him with a teasing lick, wet, hot, and so good up the side of his neck as Stiles freed him from his jeans. Jackson's fingers curled against Derek's thighs, claws tearing through the material covering them, dragging against Derek's skin but not hard enough to open it up.

"You're ok Jackson," Stiles said, his warm breath ghosting over Jackson's dick. The sensation caused it to twitch, he almost thrust forward but Stiles pushed his hips back, held him against Derek. "I'm going to make you feel good." Stiles licked up the bottom of Jackson's cock, mouthed the very tip gently before whispering against it, "You can trust us, we'll take care of you."

Jackson could feel Derek's dick, it was hard against his ass as Stiles spoke. Jackson was starting to sweat. It was the heat of the fire. It was Derek against his back, holding his arms tightly. It was Stiles on his knees, sucking Jackson deeply into his mouth. His senses were overloading, he could barely smell the sweet burning of the wood in the fireplace. It was almost entirely obliterated by the haze of lust and need clinging to the three of them.

Stiles worked his mouth and throat around Jackson, not teasing at all, sucking hard and fast just the way he had the first time he'd ever gotten his lips around Jackson's dick. He'd been too excited to hold back then; he was too excited to hold back now. Jackson gritted his teeth, flexed his muscles but Derek wasn't letting go, he tried to endure it, tried to let Stiles do what he wanted but he couldn't stay fully still.

He bucked his hips forward, driving himself into Stiles's mouth. Stiles made a hungry keening noise around his dick that resonated in Jackson's belly, made his spine quiver. Derek seemed affected by it too, his breathing was heavy, warm against Jackson's neck as he brought his mouth down to feast on the sensitive skin, nipping lightly before biting down on his shoulder with enough force that it made Jackson gasp, go rigid in his arms. His reaction made Stiles's fingers dig into his hips, curing under the waistband of his jeans and boxers.

They were going to ruin him, Jackson was right on the edge and they hadn't even taken his clothes off yet, Stiles was just sucking him down his throat like Jackson's dick was meant to be there, nestled in the wet heat. Derek wasn't helping, forceful teeth biting into his neck and shoulder, soothing tongue lapping at the skin when he released it.

Derek was so hard, Jackson ground back against him. Stiles scooted forward on his knees, following Jackson's hips, desperate to keep Jackson in his throat. It was too much. He wasn't going to last like this. Jackson felt Derek take a deep breath from right against his neck, felt Derek trail his tongue up to the space right behind his ear.

"Stiles," Derek said, "Jackson's too close, let him go."

Jackson felt Stiles's mouth and throat tremble around his cock, he whined in protest as inch by inch the wet heat released him. He was shaking in Derek's grip, his balls ached. Jackson started begging, "Please Stiles… no, no, no, so close… need you, need more."

"Derek…" Stiles said, voice hesitant as he stroked Jackson's thighs in what was probably meant to be a soothing manner but just made Jackson's dick harder. "He sounds like he's in pain, I want to make this good for him."

"Jackson," Derek said against his ear, "Be still."

Jackson froze in place; Derek's tone wasn't one of command, it didn't need to be. Jackson was innately submissive to Derek; it was part of their dynamic, one of the parts that Jackson loved the most. Sometimes he just needed someone to tell him what to do, to not take any of his arrogant self-entitled bullshit. There were other times though, where Jackson needed to be in control. Derek always seemed to know which one he needed more at any given time.

Derek moved his head to the other side of Jackson's neck, kissed it lovingly. Jackson stilled every part of his body that he could, but Stiles was still on his knees, looking at Jackson's dick. Stiles watched Jackson's hard length bob and twitch, he rubbed the fingers of one hand along his bruised and swollen lips and pressed the other to his own dick to try to ease some of the aching need that had to have been building in him. The sight of Stiles there, the smell of his lust was coiling like smoke in Jackson's lungs.

"Stiles," Derek said, "Take your clothes off; maybe if we let Jackson have a taste of you he'll calm down enough that I can let him go."

Stiles blinked at Derek nervously. He looked at Jackson as he got to his feet, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. The wolf in Jackson's mind was practically rabid; he knew that Stiles must be able to see it in his blazing eyes. He needed to taste Stiles, his wolf needed to taste Stiles, they were in agreement. He was barely resisting the urge to start howling out the need. He pulled against Derek again futilely.

Jackson licked his lips as Stiles began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Stiles's skin was flushed from his ears down to his neck, Jackson wanted to get his nose into Stiles's shirt, wanted to trace the blushing with his tongue. He needed to get his lips and tongue on Stiles; he tried to take a step forward. He'd caught Derek off guard, gained a little bit, managed to force a small closing of the distance between them.

Stiles dropped his shirt to the ground, the bow around his wrist was still there, hadn't been torn off when he'd removed his shirt. Jackson panted, pulled against Derek again as Stiles undid his pants and let them slide to the floor.

Jackson followed every movement Stiles made as he adjusted the blanket that was spread around the base of the Christmas tree in the room. He stretched out on his back on top of it wearing only a pair of red boxer briefs; they were the same color as the bow on his wrist.

Stiles tucked one arm behind his head, let the one with the bow fall across his stomach. Whether it was intentional or not, Stiles had lined the bow up perfectly with the erection tenting his boxers briefs. Jackson's eyes were focused on the small damp spot at the tip; he could smell it from where he was. Stiles was practically under the Christmas tree, sprawled out looking wanton and needy. There was a desperate keening whine filling the silence in the room. Derek shuffled him forward while keeping his arms locked behind him. It wasn't until Derek helped him get down on his knees between Stiles's spread legs that Jackson realized it was coming from his own throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Supplementary<strong>** Author's Note:**

**On Christmas Eve you shall have the conclusion, I thought it was going to be a two part story but I ran out of time tonight. The downside is you'll have to wait for more of the (hopefully sexy) Derek/Jackson/Stiles action. **

**You may be asking yourself if there is an upside. Well dear reader, there is. Making a third chapter means I'll have more time to explore what happens next, which incidently means I'll probably drag it out a bit, get all three boys whipped into a frenzy of hot sexiness. Hopefully that's work for everyone?**

****I somewhat think its poetic to have my first threesome be a three part story...****


	3. Everything He Needed

Jackson bent forward as Derek's chest pressed against his back. Derek was using the lock he had on Jackson's arms to keep him from going face first into Stiles's crotch. "Easy Jackson," Derek said, "Stiles, take it out for him."

Jackson licked his lips as Stiles did as he was requested, pulled the waistband of his boxers down and tucking it under his balls and holding it in place. He used his thumb to point his cock up toward Jackson's mouth. Stiles was panting raggedly, "Please Derek," Stiles said, "I need this too."

Derek didn't say anything, just lowered Jackson slowly. Being on his knees with his arms held behind him didn't bother Jackson at all; his own weight pulling on the muscles of his shoulders was inconsequential. All that mattered was that he was finally close enough. He lapped at Stiles's cock, greedy for the taste of him. Jackson let out a groan of satisfaction that caused Stiles to rock up into his waiting mouth. It was perfect. He pulled against Derek again, testing the grip but Derek was vigilant, didn't let him get any further forward.

Jackson growled in anger when Derek pulled him back further, seemingly punishing him for trying to get more. "Derek," Jackson grunted desperately.

"Don't be greedy Jackson." Derek voice was playful, but still a warning, "You want to make it good for him right?"

Jackson nodded his head, managed to get his tongue back against the tip of Stiles's cock by straining his neck forward when Stiles thrust up slightly. He moaned, he probably sounded like a whore. He didn't care. He needed more.

"Jackson, I'm going to let go of your arms," Derek said, "When I do, you're going to keep your palms flat on the floor in front of you. No claws on the human."

Jackson nodded enthusiastically. He managed to tear his gaze away from Stiles's groin, looked up to see what Stiles's expression said about the situation. This close he could tell that every time Derek gave Jackson a command it caused Stiles scent to flare with lust. It smelled delicious; he wanted to get his nose into Stiles's crotch to get to the source of the scent. Stiles seemed to be just as turned on as Jackson about Derek's total dominance of the situation. Stiles's eyes were half closed, tongue licking against his lips as he watched Jackson between his legs.

That was good, Derek would like that, could work with it to make them both happy. Jackson knew that Derek would love it, getting to tell Jackson what to do, getting to see him react and getting to see its effects on Stiles too. Jackson wanted them to want this as much as he did.

"Is this good for you?" Jackson asked. His voice came out calmer than he thought it would. Derek had been right, even getting just that tiny taste of Stiles had taken the edge off.

"Fuck yes," Stiles said, "It'd be better if you were giving me a blowjob though."

Stiles grinned up at him. Jackson licked his lips. They both knew that he was joking and serious at the same time. As soon as Derek let Jackson go he was going to take Stiles's sanity apart piece by piece. They both knew it, Derek probably knew it too.

Derek didn't respond with words, but he thrust his hips against Jackson's ass with enough force to inch him across the floor closer to Stiles. Jackson knew that was just as loud and clear of a reaction as the one Stiles had given.

Stiles used the hand that wasn't holding his dick ready for Jackson to reach out and run his fingers across Jackson's lips. He licked Stiles's fingers, sucked them into his mouth. Stiles pulled his hand away from Jackson and ran it over his dick slicking himself with Jackson's saliva. Jackson didn't pull against Derek's grip, waited patiently until he could finish the job that Stiles had started with his own hand.

"Good," Derek said as he let go of one of Jackson's arms. Jackson did as Derek had commanded; he placed his palm flat against the blanket right next to Stiles's hip. His wrist was brushing against Stiles's warm skin. Derek let his other arm go and Jackson placed his other palm against the floor on the other side of Stiles, made sure that wrist was brushing against Stiles's hip too. "Now Jackson, show me how Stiles likes it."

Jackson obeyed immediately. He kept his hands securely against the floor as he leaned in and licked slowly from the base of Stiles's dick to the tip. He placed a soft kiss and then mouthed down the side. Stiles liked to be teased, worked into a frenzy of desperation before being given what he was begging for. Jackson placed gentle kisses against Stiles's balls before sucking them into his mouth but kept the sensation light. Stiles was sensitive.

"Fuck, Jackson," Stiles babbled, "Please, more, don't tease, need it so bad."

Jackson ignored him, mouthed his way up the other side of Stiles's dick, placed another gentle kiss on the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, groaning at the taste of Stiles once again in his mouth. Jackson spent as much time teasing as he could, but it wasn't much. When Stiles started thrusting up against his lips, Jackson knew that he was ready to take it to the next level. He sucked Stiles into his mouth and down his throat in one swift motion, his chin nudging against Stiles's balls as he swallowed around the hot length of skin.

Stiles made a choking noise; Jackson hadn't been able to do this when they were together. It was a new trick Derek had spent months teaching him. Jackson pulled off Stiles's dick, savored the surprised gasp that Stiles made as his sensitive skin was suddenly released from the heat of Jackson's mouth.

Stiles reached for his own dick to get some friction, to ease what must have been almost painful tension at the memory of being buried in Jackson's throat. His hand froze in mid-air when he heard Derek say, "No. In this house, we don't touch ourselves unless asked to, we trust our partner to give us what we need, even when we aren't sure what it is we want. I let you do it once to tease Jackson, now you have to trust him to give you what you want."

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, his fingers curling in the air as his dick strained toward Jackson's mouth. "You guys are going to break me."

Jackson leaned forward and sucked Stiles back down his throat. Stiles made another strangled noise but this time Jackson didn't pull all the way off, just back to the very tip, worked his tongue along the underside of the head of Stiles's dick and then bobbed all the way down again. Stiles whimpered under the heat and pressure of Jackson's mouth, gripped Jackson's head with the hand that wasn't holding his underwear out of Jackson's way.

Jackson got lost in the sensations, the taste and the heat in his mouth was everything he remembered and more. He sucked wildly, not using any specific rhythm; it caused Stiles to thrust up against Jackson erratically, fucking his mouth. It was exactly what Jackson wanted.

Derek leaned over his back, careful not to interrupt the movement he was using to pleasure Stiles. He wrapped his arms underneath Jackson's body to unbutton the shirt he was wearing.

"Right arm up," Derek commanded. Jackson did as he was asked, lifting his right arm, making a soft noise around Stiles's cock to acknowledge Derek's voice as he did. Derek pulled the shirt off Jackson's right arm, and rubbed Jackson's back in approval when he placed his hand palm down again without being told to do so.

By the time Derek completed the process with his other arm and got his shirt completely off Jackson's dick was practically leaking as it twitched between his legs. He loved that Derek was dominating the pace even as he let Jackson feast on Stiles with wanton abandon.

Stiles was babbling underneath Jackson, gripping his hair tightly and thrusting deep into his throat. Derek reached between Jackson's legs from behind, twisted his dick once firmly before releasing him again. The sensation caused him to whine around Stiles's dick, the vibration made Stiles gasp out.

"Jackson, let go, Stiles is too close." Derek commanded.

Jackson did what Derek asked immediately. Stiles groaned as he released Jackson's hair, and then grunted when his dick slapped wetly onto his belly as he let it go. Jackson grinned, clearly Stiles didn't want to be tempted to touch himself even if he had only been holding himself upright for Jackson's mouth.

Derek pulled Jackson's jeans over his hips; Jackson lifted his knees when Derek nudged his thigh so they could be pulled completely off. Derek pressed a light kiss to the base of Jackson's spine as he tossed the clothes to the side.

"Stiles get naked, tell Jackson what you want." Derek said.

Jackson watched as Stiles lifted his hips to pull his boxers free and drop them to the side. Stiles chewed his lower lip nervously as he considered the question. "I want…"

"Don't be ashamed," Derek encouraged, "Jackson wants this to be good for you too."

"I want him to fuck me. I want to be under him, clinging to him." Stiles whispered.

Jackson's dick twitched, that's exactly what he wanted too. He looked down at his hands, claws still extended from them, he was halfway to being wolfed out completely and he couldn't seem to drag enough self-control up to become fully human, his eyes had to have been lit up from the moment his wolf started howling out its desire.

"Stiles… I… I can't get you ready." Jackson admitted.

"Will you do it Derek?" Stiles asked, he sounded so vulnerable. Jackson placed a soft kiss against his thigh.

"Is that what you want?" Derek asked.

Jackson felt Derek's hands tighten on his hips at the request. There was something there, there had to be if this was going to work out. How had they ever gotten to this point if there was no attraction at all between the two of them?

"You need to be a part of this too, more than just telling us what to do." Stiles said, "You should probably be naked also."

Derek chuckled. Jackson craned his neck over his shoulder to watch as Derek stood up and removed his clothes. He hadn't been told he could remove his palms from the floor. Once Derek discarded his clothes, he walked around to the side of them. He gripped Jackson's shoulder, pulled him up so that he was kneeling.

Stiles let Derek pull him and the blanket so that he was turned sideways, head towards the fire rather than practically under the tree. Jackson watched, licking his lips as Derek moved around to kneel between Stiles's legs. Derek snapped his fingers at Jackson, pointed to Stiles's head.

Jackson crawled around so that he was kneeling above Stiles head. He leaned over, and kissed Stiles, he could feel the roaring heat of the fire against his back. His nose brushed against Stiles's chin, it made the dark haired boy laugh. Jackson pulled back to look down into Stiles's face, it was odd because where he was made it seem like Stiles was upside down.

"We just did like a Spiderman style kiss." Stiles said, he opened his mouth to say more but all that came out was a shocked gasp. Jackson looked up to see that Derek had slicked his fingers up and were pressing them slowly into Stiles. "No warning?" Stiles asked.

"You seemed preoccupied." Derek said.

Jackson chuckled and Stiles looked like he wanted to glare but his back arched up off the floor instead. Jackson knew how good Derek was at locating what he was looking for.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, "Been too long."

Jackson watched as Stiles's dick twitched whenever Derek brushed against his prostate. He loved the way Stiles's legs quivered under Derek's touch. He wiped sweat off Stiles's temple. Jackson took a deep breath as Stiles's arousal started to spike. Drawn to it, Jackson crawled forward so that he could lap at the fluid leaking onto Stiles's stomach.

Jackson grunted as Stiles sucked him back into his mouth, leaned forward further to return the favor. Jackson could barely breathe around Stiles's cock. There was so much lust in the room. Stiles was sucking at him desperately, maybe trying to focus on something other than Jackson's lips on his dick and Derek's fingers in his ass.

He admired Stiles's self-control, he didn't know how long he could have lasted like that. Jackson tilted his head up even as he continued sucking at Stiles's cock; he reached out a hand and lightly pulled on Derek's erection. Derek grunted his approval, hips bucking forward into Jackson's hand. The noise, or perhaps Derek's fingers in Stiles, or maybe him sucking Stiles's dick, he wasn't sure, but something made Stiles whine around his cock, it took everything he had not to thrust down into the wet, heat of Stiles's mouth.

"Separate," Derek said. Jackson complied immediately, Stiles's mouth tried to follow Jackson's cock as he pulled out. "Come here Jackson."

Jackson crawled around so he was kneeling next to Derek. He watched, his mouth watering, as Derek's fingers slid in and out of Stiles. Jackson was shocked when Derek leaned down, not ceasing his fingers movement as he swallowed Jackson all the way down to the base. Jackson knew better than to buck his hips forward. He flexed his claws in the air trying to restrain himself even as his toes curled at the quick and hard suction Derek used.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped out, "So fucking hot."

Jackson watched as Derek rewarded Stiles's comment by using his free hand to give Stiles's dick a few tugs. Jackson whined out in protest when Derek's mouth let him go.

"Ok, easy Jackson, come here." Derek said.

Jackson scooted around so he was between Stiles's legs. Derek pulled his fingers free. He added more lubricant to the same hand. Jackson knew what was coming and grit his teeth against it. Derek gripped him; spread the lubricant along his length. Jackson tried to remain still, his legs quivering as Derek worked him over. Jackson reached behind him, got his hands around Derek's dick and tugged on him lightly.

Jackson was almost about to climax when Derek's teeth sank into his shoulder, fangs spiking through the skin even as Derek gripped him almost painfully at the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Jackson whined high in his throat, Stiles's eyes widened in alarm.

"I… I'm ok…" Jackson grunted out.

Derek eased his mouth off Jackson's shoulder, kissed the skin lightly even as Jackson felt the skin knitting itself back together. Derek guided Jackson's hips forward, still gripping the base of Jackson's dick.

Jackson gasped as Derek pressed the head of his dick against Stiles's entrance; it was an echo of the same needy noise that Stiles was making. Slowly, so painfully slowly Derek steered him into the tight heat of Stiles's body. Derek let go of his dick but kept a steady hold on his hips. He curled his arms under Stiles's legs to pull them up out of the way. Stiles groaned as he slowly made his way inside of him.

It was too much, there was no way he was going to last very long inside of Stiles. He panted as Derek forced him forward until he bottomed out.

"Easy Jackson," Derek said as he pulled Jackson's hips back slowly. "You ok Stiles?"

"Fuck yes… move please Jacks, make him move Derek," Stiles begged, "Someone fucking move."

Jackson fell forward as Derek pushed his shoulder blades down, it forced Stiles's legs higher and he gasped. Derek forcing his movement must have caused him to hit Stiles's prostate.

"Jackson isn't going to last long like this Stiles," Derek said.

"I'm not either." Stiles admitted.

Derek chuckled again, but Jackson could tell he was worked up by what was going on, could smell it seeping off Derek's skin just as it was coming of Stiles's.

"Go." Derek commanded.

That was the last thing Jackson's wolf needed to hear. Jackson pulled his hips back and slammed into Stiles with enough force to slide him and the blanket across the floor. Jackson went wild with need, his hips rocking into Stiles powerfully and quickly. Stiles gasped underneath him, unable to form any words. Jackson had the perfect angle, he was pounding down over and over again into Stiles and the noises the boy was making, the wordless begging for more was almost as good as the heat clamping down around his cock.

Stiles hands clawed at his shoulders, Jackson loved the blunt drag on his skin. He couldn't hold it in anymore; he started howling out like he was the one being fucked. It was too much; his body seized up and then started spasming as he came. The noises he was making were barely human as he twitched forward in little grinding thrusts. Stiles was flexing his muscles, trying to milk more pleasure out of Jackson's orgasm. It was driving him insane. He whined against Stiles's throat, licked and nipped at it mindlessly. He could barely breathe but Stiles hadn't gotten off yet, Jackson needed to do more for him, he tried to rut against him more but his dick was overly sensitive even though he was still painfully hard.

Derek gripped his hips and pulled him back, dislodging him from Stiles. He whined in protest, claws digging into the wood of the floor to try to keep himself in place. His wolf went wild, he almost turned around to snap at Derek until he felt Stiles's cock drag across his chest. Derek was pulling him down so that he could get it back in his mouth.

Derek always seemed to know exactly what he needed, even when he didn't. Stiles gasped out as Jackson sucked him down roughly. A moment later Jackson let out a powerful rumble of pleasure as Derek mounted him. Stiles gasped at the noise and his dick strained harder in Jackson's throat.

Jackson finally had everything he wanted, everything he needed. Derek was rolling into him hard enough that Jackson thought his spine was going to crack. Stiles was deep in his mouth, Stiles's hands were tugging Jackson's hair with just the right amount of force.

Every movement of Derek's hips was aimed at making Jackson beg for more around the dick in his mouth, every rolling impact right against his prostate. It made his knees weak. He was shaking, trying desperately to hold himself up under the onslaught. He was still rock hard. He was losing himself. The wolf in his mind howled out its pleasure, ground into submission under Derek while taking what it needed from Stiles at the same time.

He sucked desperately at Stiles, trying to make it good for him. Stiles's body went rigid and he started babbling more nonsense as hot liquid filled Jackson's mouth. He swallowed it greedily, sucked desperately trying to get more. Derek's hips didn't stop; they were ruthlessly efficient at delivering bone shaking pleasure.

"No, no, no, Jackson… too much…" Stiles gasped out, he tried to push Jackson's head away. Jackson growled in protest until Derek's hand seized the back of his hair and pulled him up.

Derek pulled him back further, impaling him on Derek's dick. Jackson was on his knees, hands clawing at the air mindlessly as Derek kept fucking into him. Jackson watched through barely focused eyes as Stiles twisted his body around to grab something from near the fire. Jackson couldn't tell what it was at first. Stiles got back into place so that he was on his hands and knees in front of Jackson, licking his lips as he moved forward. Stiles had gotten a washcloth that had been in a bucket near the fire to keep the water warm. He used it to clean off Jackson's straining cock. They had planned this too well. Stiles cleaned him up diligently even as Derek kept pounding into him.

He wasn't going to survive this. "No… please…" Jackson begged. He had already gotten off once but he was still so hard, Derek still slamming into him was already too much.

"Jackson, be still." Derek said. Jackson froze at the familiar command as much as he could with Derek fucking him hard enough to make his teeth shake. "Let Stiles have what he wants, you've already gotten what you wanted right?" Derek's thrusting into him wasn't slowed or weakened at all as he spoke.

"Yes," Jackson said. He sounded broken and needy; he sounded exactly the way Derek liked.

Stiles seemed to like it too, after he was satisfied that Jackson was cleaned up he tossed the washcloth back where he'd gotten it from, then leaned down and sucked Jackson's dick back into his talented mouth. Jackson started howling again. He wasn't going to live through this; no one could live through this. Stiles sucked hard, trying to give him the relief his body needed. Jackson would have thanked him if his throat wasn't so raw, wasn't so busy making such a wanton noise. Stiles wasn't teasing at all, he was working as hard as he could. The suction, the heat, it was all perfect.

His second orgasm came on with enough force that it was almost painful. It was exactly what he needed. Stiles swallowed around him, tried to get everything out of him. Derek's hips forced him deeper into Stiles throat with a few more bone jarring impacts, and then Derek's teeth were back on his spine. They were digging in lightly, in the same place he always bit right before he came, the same place his claws had pierced Jackson the first time. A couple more stuttering impacts and Derek was shaking against Jackson's back. He wanted to push Stiles away but he couldn't think, couldn't move. He didn't have any muscles left in his body.

Stiles must have sensed the moment that it became too much. He released Jackson's cock from the wet cage of his mouth. He licked one last time against the head, tongue dipping into the slit of Jackson's cock. Whether it was because he wanted to make sure Jackson didn't have anything else for him, or because he was afraid it was the last time he'd get the chance he wasn't sure.

Derek guided Jackson down to the floor, rolled them onto their sides in front of the fire. Without being told what to do Stiles rolled onto the floor in front of Jackson, scooted back until his back was flush against Jackson's chest. He watched Derek tentatively reach over his body to run his hands over Stiles's shoulder, watched as Stiles reached up to place his hand over Derek's gently. They were touching each other, even as Derek clung to his back and he clung to Stiles's. It was a start, a start to something amazing.

Somehow, they had known what he didn't. Derek and Stiles had known that Jackson needed them both, needed there to be moments like this, with Derek holding him against his body while Jackson clutched at Stiles, nosed into the back of his hair and licked the back of his neck. Somehow they'd know that it was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. It was the best Christmas of his life. He was never going to let them go, he'd do whatever it took to make it work.


End file.
